Humaine
by Arakasi
Summary: Olga vient de récupérer son enveloppe corporelle et tente de s'acclimater au nouveau monde qui s'offre à elle. Olga et Gesar. Récit se déroulant au tiers du premier tome.


**Titre : **Humaine  
**Auteur : **Arakasi  
**Base : **Les Sentinelles de la nuit (et on continue dans les fandoms méconnus, yihaa !)  
**Genre :** Ca aurait pu être de la_ Romance _et ce n'est finalement que du_ Gen_ à quelques allusions prêts, preuve que je suis définitivement infoutue d'écrire des situations de couple, y compris pour des pairing qui me sont a priori sympathiques…  
**Disclaimer : **Tout à Sergueï Loukianenko  
**Personnages :** Olga et Gesar  
**Résumé : **Olga vient de récupérer son enveloppe corporelle et tente de s'acclimater au nouveau monde qui s'offre à elle.

**Com perso : **Après réflexion et contrairement à mes sacro-saintes habitudes, j'ai décidé finalement d'adopter la traduction anglaise du prénom de Gesar (Guesser dans la VF). Le choix du prénom étant un clin d'oeil assumé à la mythologie tibétaine (voir l'épopée du roi Gesar) et donnant une idée de l'âge du bonhomme (huit siècle et des poussières, rien que cela!), on se demande pourquoi le traducteur français a décidé de ne pas le conserver... Récit se déroulant au tiers du premier tome. Arakasi vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

...

**Humaine**

…

L'homme était petit et sec, avec un visage maigre et inexpressif de bureaucrate.

Il ne s'était pas levé quand on l'avait faite entrer dans le bureau, s'était contenté de lui jeter un bref regard à travers les verres opaques de ses lunettes. Ses petits yeux l'avaient toisée pendant quelques secondes puis s'étaient détournés aussitôt en clignotant frénétiquement. Il lui avait dit _« Asseyez-vous » _et elle s'était assise. Il avait demandé son nom, son prénom, sa nationalité et elle avait répondu patiemment, calmement, sans détourner son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis.

Sur la table étaient empilés une vingtaine de documents et le petit homme les lui avait tendus un à un, en tenant la feuille du bout de ses doigts osseux comme s'il s'agissait là de quelque immonde pièce à conviction.

Elle avait commencé à écrire. Ses doigts étaient gourds, maladroits et le stylo persistait à lui glisser entre les mains. Trois fois, il lui avait échappé et trois fois, elle avait du se lever et s'agenouiller pour le récupérer dans un interstice du plancher. L'entretien qui n'aurait du prendre qu'une vingtaine de minutes avait duré presque deux heures et quand le dernier feuillet avait été signé et paraphrasé, elle avait le poignet douloureux et les nerfs à vif.

Le petit bureaucrate n'en semblait pas incommodé. Il n'avait cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs pendant qu'elle peinait à remplir quelques lignes de formulaire et chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses mimiques hâtives puait littéralement la désapprobation. Il parlait. Débitait sur un ton monocorde une longue litanie d'interdictions diverses et variées auxquelles elle ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite. Interdiction de pénétrer dans la Pénombre durant la période probatoire. Interdiction de se livrer à toute activité magique durant les deux semaines à venir. Interdiction de se livrer à tout contact, y compris de caractère licite, avec les Sombres quels que soient leurs niveaux d'affiliation. Interdiction de… Interdiction de…

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le petit homme s'était trouvé à court de proscriptions, à son évident désappointement. Il s'était renversé en arrière et posant ses mains jointes sur son ventre inexistant :

« Avez-vous des questions ? »

Elle l'avait regardé, assis bien droit sur sa chaise et si bouffi de vertueuse vanité qu'il en semblait prêt d'éclater et avait haussé les épaules.

« Vous avez une cigarette ? » avait-elle demandé.

L'homme l'avait foudroyée du regard.

Olga s'était levée, lui avait tendu son stylo et avait quitté la pièce.

…

Il était minuit passé. L'air du dehors était vif et froid, un vent piquant d'avril qui faisait danser les sacs poubelles dans les caniveaux et grelotter les rares passants. Immobile sur le pas de l'immeuble, Olga frissonna. Les habits prêtés par Anton étaient propres et secs – une incontestable amélioration si l'on songeait au treillis couvert de boue qu'elle avait du porter pendant un demi-siècle – mais n'offrait guère de protection contre le froid nocturne.

Derrière elle, l'immeuble se dressait, imposant et rébarbative. Un petit panneau était cloué sur le montant de la porte et proclamait fièrement _« Association de protection des animaux domestiques. Non à l'abandon ! Pour que nos amis à plumes et à poils retrouvent bientôt leurs foyers ! »._Sous l'inscription, une vieille dame, drapée d'un foulard et coiffée d'un bonnet de laine, souriait béatement en serrant dans ses bras ce qui ressemblait à un bâtard de teckel et de yorkshire.

Olga considéra un instant l'affichette en silence. Quelqu'un en haut lieu avait du trouver la plaisanterie follement amusante : l'humour déplacé et teinté d'une certaine forme de cruauté désinvolte n'avait jamais été le monopole des Sombres.

Olga serra ses bras autour d'elle et frictionna son corps gelé. Ce corps maladroit aux membres interminables. Ce corps étranger qu'elle redécouvrait petit à petit, mais qui à chaque seconde lui semblait pourtant un peu plus inconnu, un peu plus autre. Les jambes étaient trop longues. Les bras trop courts. La peau trop fine. Et le monde entier semblait se perdre dans le même brouillard lugubre et incolore : oiseau de proie, elle voyait toutes choses, le moindre brin d'herbe, le moindre grain de poussière avec une acuité presque douloureuse. Humaine à nouveau, elle évoluait dans un univers blême aux teintes affadies et passées comme celles d'une vieille tapisserie.

Elle aurait du crier. Chanter. Danser surement.

Pourtant à cet instant précis, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : déployer ses ailes et s'envoler vers le ciel nocturne. S'envoler loin, très loin des caniveaux suintants, des rues fangeuses et de ce corps de femme qui n'était plus tout à fait le sien.

Un coup de klaxon retentit et Olga releva la tête.

Un cabriolet était garé contre le bord du trottoir. La voiture d'un orange criard était rangée entre deux jeeps et semblait aussi déplacée qu'un tsariste dans une réunion du KGB. Le toit était remonté, mais la vitre du conducteur avait été baissée et laissait filtrer un ruban de fumée. Une mince couche de gel couvrait le capot rutilant, signe que le propriétaire patientait sur le seuil de l'immeuble depuis un certain temps.

Olga s'approcha, posa la main sur le toit de la voiture et s'inclina jusqu'à abaisser son visage au niveau de celui du conducteur.

Gesar lui sourit à travers un nuage de fumée bleutée :

« Un peu tard pour un taxi. Je te dépose ? »

Olga se redressa et contourna la voiture, tandis que l'homme se contorsionnait pour lui ouvrir la portière. L'intérieur du cabriolet était tiède et sec, malgré la vitre baissée, ce qui n'avait en soit rien de surprenant. Les sièges, le revêtement, chaque centimètre carré de l'habitacle étaient imprégnés d'une odeur discrète mais tenace de tabac froid, mélange d'effluves de cigares, de pipes et de cigarettes couteuses.

Aussitôt assise, la jeune femme plongea la main dans la poche de son jean à la recherche hypothétique d'un paquet de cigarettes. Peine perdue : Anton était un garçon adorable et attentionné, mais, entre autres défauts mineurs, il ne fumait pas.

« Dans la boite à gants. » l'informa aimablement Gesar.

Olga ouvrit le compartiment, révélant un fouillis d'objets divers – cristaux magiques, baguettes brisées, stylos, mouchoirs, menus de restaurant, vieux tickets de cinéma… – qui aurait plongé dans des abîmes de perplexité le casseur assez sot pour tenter de s'emparer du cabriolet. Elle dénicha le paquet de Pall Mall coincé entre un vieux magazine sur le saut en parachute et une bouteille remplie au trois quarts d'un liquide visqueux. Un briquet était posé près du levier de vitesse. Gesar n'ayant jamais utilisé un briquet ou une allumette de sa vie, il était raisonnable de supposer que l'objet avait été laissé là à son intention.

Elle réussit à allumer la cigarette à la sixième tentative.

Pendant toute la durée de l'opération, Gesar tapota pensivement l'autoradio du bout de son cigare, ignorant les grognements de frustration de sa compagne, sans feindre pour autant trop ostensiblement l'indifférence. Il ne proposa pas non plus une aide inopportune. Au bout de quelques secondes, la radio consentit à s'allumer et la voix grésillante d'un commentateur sportif s'éleva dans la voiture. Gesar adressa un regard réprobateur à l'autoradio et celle-ci changea de chaine avec un cliquetis sonore.

_Clic._ Govorit Moskva. _Clic._ Nashe Radio._ Clic. _Radio Mayac._ Clic._

Olga reposa le briquet.

Elle ne voulait pas parler. Pas tout de suite. Pas avant des heures, des jours peut-être. Parler, ils n'avaient fait que cela pendant un demi-siècle – elle posée sur son perchoir, lui à son bureau ou avachi sur le canapé de cuir, un verre d'alcool à la main. Des heures et des heures de discussions, parfois sérieuses, souvent futiles, qui avaient contribué à rendre supportables ces cinquante dernières années – et aujourd'hui, à nouveau humaine, à nouveau elle-même, elle était fatiguée de tous ces mots. Elle se sentait lasse, vidée jusqu'à la moelle. Elle se sentait vieille. Terriblement vieille. Une centenaire sous une enveloppe trop lisse, trop nette.

Une impostrice.

Instinct ou expérience, Gesar ne fit pas mine de vouloir engager la conversation. Il embraya, déboita un peu brusquement avec la désinvolture de qui considère – non sans raison d'ailleurs – que les accidents de la route n'arrivent qu'aux autres et s'engagea dans la circulation.

…

« Nous ne changeons pas. » avait déclaré Gesar un peu pompeusement des dizaines d'années plus tôt, un soir de buverie.

Etait-ce en 1925 ? 1926 peut-être ? Elle ne pourrait l'affirmer avec certitude, mais elle se souvenait clairement de son compagnon affalé sur une chaise, col défait et pieds posés en équilibre instable sur le dessus de la table. La nuit était chaude et humide. Un courant d'air tiède soufflait par la fenêtre entrouverte et venait rafraichir l'atmosphère poisseuse de la pièce. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, les bouteilles plus qu'à moitié vides et ils avaient dépassé le stade des discussions oiseuses sur le sort de l'humanité, de l'univers et _tutti quanti_pour passer à celui, plus brumeux, des divagations métaphysiques.

Elle avait souri devant le ton sentencieux de la remarque, haussé un sourcil :

« Brillante déduction, mon cher ! Et il t'a fallu huit cent ans pour en arriver à cette conclusion ? »

Gesar avait encaissé le sarcasme sans se démonter – d'après son expérience, et celle-ci se mesurait maintenant en vies humaines, peu de choses arrivaient à décontenancer Gesar : deux guerres mondiales et un certain nombre de conflits internes et externes n'y avaient pas suffi. L'homme l'avait contemplée pendant quelques secondes par-dessus le rebord de son verre avant de lui sourire en retour.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais. Nous ne vieillissons pas, c'est un fait entendu. Mais nous ne changeons pas non plus _ici _– un doigt pressé sur la tempe – et_ ici _– l'autre sur la poitrine. Nous engrangeons de l'expérience, un peu de sagesse parfois, même si je nourris quelques doutes en ce qui concerne ma pauvre personne. Mais nous ne changeons pas. Pas réellement du moins. Pas pour ce qui compte vraiment. Nous nous contentons de devenir chaque année davantage ce que nous avons toujours été.

- Et qu'est-ce cela fait de toi ?

- J'espérais que tu me le dirais.

- Un vieil intriguant retord et arrogant ? lui avait-elle aimablement proposé.

- Très probablement. Mais chaque année, _un peu plus_retord et arrogant ! »

Elle avait ri et il avait ri avec elle, enchanté de son succès. De fil en aiguille, la discussion avait dérivé et ils avaient abandonné d'un commun accord le terrain de la métaphysique pour des activités plus terre-à-terre, mais tout aussi divertissantes.

…

Soixante-quinze années s'étaient écoulées.

En soixante-quinze ans, bien des choses pouvaient se dérouler, bien des drames se nouer et se dénouer. On gagnait des guerres. On en perdait. Des royaumes pouvaient tomber et de nouvelles nations renaître de leurs cendres. Des enfants pouvaient naître, grandir, vieillir, mourir. Certains ne grandissaient même pas, ils mourraient tout de suite, comme des jeunes pousses gelées par les premiers froids de l'hiver.

Pourtant, en cette nuit d'avril, le regard fixé sur le profil à demi détourné de son compagnon et le grondement sourd des voitures vibrant tout autour d'eux, Olga était bien forcée de reconnaître la vérité de cette remarque là :

_« Nous ne changeons pas. »_

Gesar ne changeait pas.

Il s'était débarrassé de sa vieille Volga en 1991 pour une décapotable américaine aussi tape-à-l'œil que parfaitement inadapté aux rues moscovites. Il avait abandonné les cigarettes Belomorkanal pour des Pall Mall – une évolution indubitablement positive : les Belomorkanal étaient l'un des exemples les plus frappants de l'incompétence crasse de l'industrie russe au début des années 30, une véritable infection... Il avait troqué son ancien appartement pour un trois pièces splendidement meublé dans le centre de Moscou. Il s'était adapté. Ils s'adaptaient tous.

Mais à bien des égards, l'homme assis à ses côtés était tout à fait semblable à celui qui s'était attablé avec elle un soir d'été torride en 1925. Et différait en bien peu de choses du petit homme aux yeux vifs et à l'accent prononcé que des amis lui avaient présenté à un bal au Kremlin quelques mois à peine avant l'invasion des troupes bonapartistes.

Napoléon entrait dans Moscou et Gesar ne changeait pas. Hitler envahissait la Russie et Gesar ne changeait pas. Youri Gagarine accomplissait le premier vol spatial et Gesar ne changeait pas.

Dans un monde qui filait à toute vitesse, un monde trop rapide, trop neuf qui se peuplait petit à petit de bolides étincelants, d'ordinateurs, de magnétoscopes, de téléviseurs et de produits ménagers aux noms imprononçables, Gesar restait rigoureusement lui-même. Cynique et idéaliste. Brillant et borné. Débordant d'assurance et rongé de doutes. Trop d'expérience et jamais assez de sagesse.

Et à sa façon, un point fixe dans l'espace, une ancre à laquelle s'agripper pour éviter d'être emporté par cette marée de temps qui menaçait à tout moment de les submerger.

…

Plongée dans ses pensées, Olga n'avait pas prêté attention au chemin parcouru. Un quart d'heure comme deux heures avaient pu s'écouler quand ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un trottoir, dans une rue brillamment éclairée par une rangée de lampadaires.

Le quartier était sensiblement plus opulent que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les ruelles étaient propres, les façades des immeubles ravalées de frais et les devantures des magasins sécurisées. Un policier patrouillait le long de la rue. Il s'immobilisa un instant à leur hauteur, lorgna suspicieusement à l'intérieur de la voiture avant de continuer son chemin, jugeant probablement qu'aucun des deux occupants du cabriolet n'avait le profil d'un délinquant en puissance ou d'un dangereux anarchiste.

Une fois le moteur et l'autoradio coupés, Gesar plongea la main dans une poche de son manteau et en tira un trousseau de clés qu'il lui tendit.

« L'appartement et la voiture, l'informa-t-il. Les deux premiers mois de loyer ont été payés. »

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de préciser :

« La voiture est un cadeau. »

Olga haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard dubitatif au capot luisant du cabriolet. Si la voiture semblait un peu moins déplacée dans ce quartier huppé de Moscou, elle n'en reflétait pas moins un mauvais goût très sur. Gesar feignit de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Comme c'est adorable… murmura la jeune femme en s'emparant du trousseau. Je n'ai pas tenu un volant depuis 1941 : tu tiens vraiment à me voir décimer la population piétonne moscovite ? »

L'homme cilla et parut brièvement déconfit, mais il se reprit aussitôt. Laissa échapper un reniflement ironique.

« Premiers mots, premier sarcasme, commenta-t-il calmement. Toutes mes félicitations, chère amie, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Le manque de pratique ne sera pas un problème, bien entendu. Nous avons d'excellents kits de conduite, je t'en ferai parvenir un dès que possible. J'ai pris la liberté de faire transporter à l'appartement quelques unes de tes affaires. J'ai également acheté quelques vêtements de rechange – non que ceux que tu portes ne soient pas tout à fait charmants, mais la chemise est un peu large, non ?

- Lumière ! Ne me dis pas que tu les as choisis _toi-même_? »

Gesar lui jeta un regard peiné.

« Ta reconnaissance me va droit au cœur, très chère. Et non, je ne les ai pas choisis moi-même. J'ai envoyé Ignat faire les boutiques à ma place. Il adore ça. »

Olga se mit à rire.

La sensation était curieuse, comme toutes celles qu'elle expérimentait depuis qu'elle avait réinvesti son enveloppe corporelle, mais pas foncièrement déplaisante. Elle tira une nouvelle cigarette du paquet posé sur la boite à gants. L'embout s'enflamma au troisième essai. Elle progressait. Olga se rejeta en arrière et étendit ses jambes jusqu'à effleurer le fond de l'habitacle. La lassitude était toujours là, écrasante comme une chape de plomb, mais par la vitre entrouverte le ciel lui paraissait moins sombre, les nuages moins lourds. Petit à petit, à la manière d'une vieille machine rouillée dans les rouages grippés se remettent à tourner après des années d'inertie, elle commençait à se détendre.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas un abus d'autorité ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, tout à fait. » convint Gesar sans en paraître particulièrement honteux pour autant.

Olga rit à nouveau et son compagnon sourit.

« Que veux-tu ? continua-t-il. Plus personne n'ose me contredire depuis ton départ. Si je débarquais un matin au bureau en clamant que le ciel est orange, l'herbe bleue et l'équipe de tennis de Moscou des clampins arthritiques, il n'y en aurait pas un pour élever la voix. Le Service entier saute au plafond dès que je claque une porte. C'est très lassant. En conséquence de quoi, conclut-il en tirant pensivement sur son cigare, nous glissons chaque jour un peu plus vers la tyrannie la plus abjecte.

- Vraiment ? rétorqua Olga avec légèreté. Alors, il nous faudra remédier à cela… »

Gesar se tut.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, la jeune femme s'arracha à la contemplation du ciel nocturne, intriguée par le mutisme de son voisin.

L'homme la fixait et se raidit en croisant son regard. Pour la première fois cette nuit – et depuis bien des années – l'ombre de ce qui pouvait être de l'embarras traversa son visage. Il détourna les yeux. Examina intensément le bout rougeoyant de son cigare. La regarda à nouveau. Grimaça un rictus vaguement penaud.

Puis finalement, presque comme on avouerait une faute :

« Tu m'as terriblement manqué, ma chère. Davantage que je ne saurais l'exprimer. »

Un certain nombre de répliques vinrent à l'esprit d'Olga. La plupart étaient sarcastiques, certaines vicieuses, quelques-uns cruelles. Il aurait été facile de rappeler qu'elle avait passé les cinquante dernières années sur un perchoir aménagé dans son bureau – ce qui n'était pas à proprement parler l'autre bout du monde. Facile de rappeler l'enchainement d'erreurs, de fautes, d'imprudences qui avait provoqué cet emprisonnement. Facile de blesser. Trop facile peut-être.

Elle n'en fit rien.

La jeune femme considéra l'homme assis à ses côtés, le dos un peu raide, les épaules un peu tendues. Elle le considéra dans son _intégralité_, avec ses vices et ses qualités, ses forces et ses faiblesses et tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il avait toujours été. Cynique et idéaliste. Brillant et borné. Débordant d'assurance et rongé de doutes. Trop d'expérience et jamais assez de sagesse. En somme, aujourd'hui comme toujours, tout à fait semblable à lui-même.

En cet instant, elle lui en était profondément reconnaissante.

« Lumière… soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi faut-il que tu m'annonces ça comme si tu confessais t'être livré à des attouchements inavouables sur des chèvres ? »

Gesar sursauta.

La fixa en battant des paupières. Afficha brièvement une expression décontenancée des plus gratifiantes, avant d'éclater brusquement de rire.

Une explosion d'allégresse franche et sonore, qui balaya l'habitacle, chassant les doutes et les remords comme autant de nuages de fumée. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à l'homme pour être à même de continuer la conversation. Plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles la jeune femme le regarda tousser, s'étouffer sur son cigare, rire, s'étrangler, rire, avant d'exploser à nouveau dans une quinte de toux tonitruante…

Et cette sensation là également n'avait rien de déplaisant.

…

Dix minutes et quatre ou cinq claques administrées dans le dos plus tard, Gesar reprenait poussivement son souffle, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et la tête pendante entre ses jambes écartées. Olga avait posé la main sur la nuque de son compagnon et la laissa là le temps que la respiration de celui-ci s'apaise et passe du grondement caverneux à un chuintement asthmatique moins alarmant.

« L'abus de tabac de tuera, commenta-t-elle gentiment.

- Hautement improbable, siffla Gesar. Puis d'une voix un peu plus audible : Si l'abus de tabac avait _réellement _pu me faire du mal, je serai mort une quinzaine de fois du cancer du poumon depuis l'importation du cigare en Europe.

- Tu montes prendre un verre ? »

L'homme releva la tête.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

- Penses-tu… rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis même pas certaine d'être capable d'ouvrir une de ces foutues serrures modernes toute seule. Alors déboucher une bouteille… Anton a du m'expliquer à trois reprises comment couper le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche. »

Une jambe déjà sortie de la voiture, Gesar interrompit son mouvement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il lui glissa un regard par en dessous, sembla sur le point de faire un commentaire, se ravisa.

« Vraiment ? »

Olga lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Anton est un gentil garçon, badina-elle

- Bien entendu qu'il l'est, ricana Gesar en contournant la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière du cabriolet. Nous sommes tous, par définition, de_ gentils garçons_. »

Il lui tendit le bras quand elle posa le pied sur le trottoir. Le geste était vieillot, démodé et parfaitement inutile – la Lumière en soit louée, elle n'était pas encore assez impotente pour être incapable de descendre seule d'une voiture ! – mais il la fit sourire tout de même.


End file.
